Joel Grey
| birth_place = Cleveland, Ohio, United States | spouse = Jo Wilder (1958–1982) | years_active = 1951 – present | occupation = Actor, dancer, singer }} Joel Grey (born April 11, 1932) is an American stage and screen actor, singer, and dancer, known for his role as the Master of Ceremonies in both the stage and film adaptation of the Kander & Ebb musical Cabaret. He has won the Academy Award, Tony Award and Golden Globe Award. He also originated the role of the Wizard in the musical Wicked. Grey is featured in the Broadway revival of Anything Goes as Moonface Martin, which opened on April 7, 2011. Early life Grey was born as 'Joel David Katz ' in Cleveland, Ohio, the son of Goldie "Grace" (née Epstein) and Mickey Katz, an actor, comedian, and musician. http://ech.case.edu/ech-cgi/article.pl?id=KMMM Grey started his career as a child actor in the Cleveland Play House.Prideaux, Tom. "The Birth of Yankee Doodle Joel", Life Magazine, August 23, 1968, pp. 58–59 He attended Alexander Hamilton High School in Los Angeles. Career Grey originated the role of the Master of Ceremonies in the Broadway musical Cabaret in 1966 for which he won the Tony Award. Additional Broadway credits include Come Blow Your Horn (1961), Stop the World - I Want to Get Off (1962), Half a Sixpence (1965), George M! (1968), Goodtime Charley (1975), The Grand Tour (1979), Chicago (1996), Wicked (2003), and Anything Goes (2011).Internet Broadway Database listing ibdb.com, retrieved December 21, 2009 In November 1995, he performed as the Wizard in The Wizard of Oz in Concert: Dreams Come True a staged concert of the popular story at Lincoln Center to benefit the Children's Defense Fund. The performance was originally broadcast on Turner Network Television (TNT) in November 1995, and released on CD and video in 1996.Zad, Martie. "Stars in Concert With Music of 'Oz'", The Washington Post, p. Y04, November 19, 1995 Grey won an Academy Award for Best Supporting Actor in March 1973 for his performance as the Master of Ceremonies in the 1972 film version of ''Cabaret''.Internet Movie Database listing, Awards imdb.com, retrieved December 21, 2009 His victory was part of a Cabaret near-sweep, which saw Liza Minnelli win Best Actress and Bob Fosse win Best Director, although it lost the Best Picture Oscar to The Godfather.[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0068327/awards Internet Movie Database listing, Cabaret, Awards] imdb.com, retrieved December 21, 2009 For that role, Grey also won the BAFTA award for "The Most Promising Newcomer to Leading Film Roles" and Best Supporting Actor awards from the Golden Globes, Kansas City Film Critics Circle, National Board of Review of Motion Pictures, National Society of Film Critics, and a Tony Award for his original stage performance six years prior, making him one of only eight people who have won both a Tony Award and an Academy Award for the same role.List of persons who have won Academy, Emmy, Grammy, and Tony Awards He has performed at The Muny in St. Louis, Missouri in roles such as George M. Cohan in George M! (1970 and 1992),Kowarsky, Gerry. "Joel Grey Is A Charismatic 'George M!'", St. Louis Post-Dispatch (Missouri), p. 5F, August 5, 1992(1992 only) the Emcee in Cabaret (1971), and Joey Evans in Pal Joey (1983). Grey appeared as a panelist for the television game show "What's My Line?" in the 1967 season, as well as being the first mystery guest during its syndication in 1968. He was the guest star for the third episode of The Muppet Show in its first season in 1976, singing "Razzle Dazzle" from Chicago and "Willkommen" from Cabaret.[http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/Episode_103:_Joel_Grey Grey on The Muppet Show] muppet.wikia.com, retrieved December 27, 2009 He also played Master of Sinanju Chiun, Remo's elderly Korean martial arts master in the movie Remo Williams: The Adventure Begins (1985), a role that garnered him a Saturn Award and a second Golden Globe nomination for "Best Supporting Actor". In 1991, he played Adam, a devil, in the final episode of the TV series Dallas (1991).Carter, Bill. "So 'Dallas' is Finally Over. Or Is It?", The New York Times, May 6, 1991, p.C14 In 1993 he received an "Outstanding Guest Actor in a Comedy Series" Emmy nomination for his recurring role as Jacob Prossman on the television series Brooklyn Bridge. In 1995, he made a guest appearance on Star Trek: Voyager as an aging rebel seeking to free his (deceased) wife from prison.Internet Movies Database listing, roles imdb.com, retrieved December 21, 2009 In 2000, Grey played Oldrich Novy in the film Dancer in the Dark and had recurring television roles on Buffy the Vampire Slayer (as Doc, 2001), Oz (as Lemuel Idzik, 2003) and Alias (as "Another Mr. Sloane," 2005). He was a wealthy, paroled ex-convict on Law & Order: Criminal Intent (episode ''Cuba Libre'', 2003). Joel Grey also originated the role of the Wizard of Oz in the hit Broadway musical Wicked. He also appeared on the shows House and Brothers & Sisters (2007), on the latter of which he played the role of Dr. Bar-Shalom, Sarah and Joe's marriage counselor. He appeared as Izzie's high school teacher who needs treatment for dementia in Grey's Anatomy (2009)."Love is Difficult" episode summary tv.com, retrieved December 27, 2009"New History" episode summary tv.com, retrieved December 27, 2009"Cuba Libre" summary tv.com, retrieved December 27, 2009 Grey returned to Broadway in spring 2011 as Moonface Martin in the Roundabout Theatre Company revival of Anything Goes at the Stephen Sondheim Theatre."Bon Voyage! Anything Goes, With Sutton Foster and Joel Grey, Opens on Broadway" playbill.com He will also direct the Broadway premiere of The Normal Heart, scheduled for a limited 12-week engagement beginning in April 2011. This is a version of a staged reading he directed of this play in October 2010.Gans, Andrew."'Normal Heart', with Joe Mantello, Ellen Barkin, John Benjamin Hickey, Will Play Broadway's Golden" playbill.com, February 23, 2011 To continue his support of Broadway, Grey was also named a Givenik Ambassador. Personal life In 1958 he married Jo Wilder; they divorced in 1982. Grey is the father of actress Jennifer Grey, the star of Dirty Dancing and Ferris Bueller's Day Off, and James, a chef.Laufenberg, Norbert B.Entertainment Celebrities , p. 274 google books, "Entertainment Celebrities", Trafford Publishing, 2005 Grey is also a photographer. His first book of photographs, Pictures I Had to Take, was published in 2003; its follow-up, Looking Hard at Unexpected Things, appeared in the Fall of 2006.[http://www.joelgreyphotographer.com/ Joel Grey Looking Hard at Unexamined Things]. Joel Grey Photographer. His third book, 1.3 – Images from My Phone, is also a photography book but taken with his camera phone, was published on June 2, 2009 (Powerhouse Books).Samelson, Judy.SHELF LIFE: "American Theatre Reader," Photos by Joel Grey, New Looks at Bernstein and Horne playbill.com, May 30, 2009 An exhibit of his work was held in April 2011 at the Museum of the City of New York, titled "Joel Grey/A New York Life.""Joel Grey/A New York Life" Exhibition Will Open at Museum of the City of New York in April Work Stage (Source:) Filmography (Source:) Television (Source:) References Sources * External links * * * * Joel Grey Papers, Billy Rose Theatre Division, New York Public Library for the Performing Arts * * Joel Grey - Downstage Center interview at American Theatre Wing.org * TonyAwards.com Interview with Joel Grey }} Category:1932 births Category:Actors from Ohio Category:American film actors Category:American Jews Category:American musical theatre actors Category:American stage actors Category:BAFTA winners (people) Category:Best Supporting Actor Academy Award winners Category:Gilbert and Sullivan performers Category:Living people Category:Masters of Ceremonies Category:People from Cleveland, Ohio Category:Tony Award winners